


One of those nights

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: After a long day of work, Virginia finds a way to cheer Darrow up.Kinktober Prompt: Strip Tease - Darrow/Virginia





	One of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> a slightly longer one! Once again, I will be editing it soon enough so please bear with any mistakes for now!

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Darrow sighed as he dropped his face into the palms of his hands. Tired and frustrated, he rubbed his eyes til he saw stars, hoping to push the stress of the day away by sheer will. Being the Sovereign’s husband, The Reaper, The Slave King... it was taxing. These nights, he would come home and just sleep, wake up as his wife joined him in bed and stay until she left for a new day. 

Forcing him back into reality, he heard a light knock to the already open bedroom door and saw Mustang as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed with a worried face. 

“You okay in here?” Her arms fell to her sides as she invited herself into their shared room. Darrow just nodded and pushed his hair out of face.  
“Just tired,” he sighed, leaning back. “Much better after seeing you.”

Mustang cocked a smile and closed the door behind herself. Darrow wanted to kiss her, cuddle up to her and listen to her heartbeat as they lulled him to sleep. He made a move to stand up, intending to close the distance between the two, but stood still as his wife held out her hand to stop him. 

“Maybe I can help you with the tiredness?” Mustang’s tongue darted out to wet her lips. 

Oh.

It was one of those nights. 

Darrow nodded once again, swallowing thickly and felt himself heat up. Mustang looked him up and down, scrutinising her husband with interested eyes. Realising he had held his breath, Darrow let it out in a huff, suddenly too aware of himself under her golden eyes.

“Will you behave for me?” A slender hand motioned to the bed he had been sitting on just moments earlier. Without wasting a second, Darrow all but threw himself back, clumsily trying to regain his senses. 

When he looked back up, Mustang had turned around, her coat now on the floor. She turned around slowly, half hidden in the shadows, fingers painstakingly slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Inch by gorgeous inch, she revealed herself. 

With ease she slid the garment off her shoulders with short shrugs, the fabric pooling at her wrists and finally dropping to the floor. Darrow’s mouth was dry, his mind blank and he was unable to do anything but watch. Stepping forward, her hands slid down to unzip her pants, her hips swaying slowly back and forth as they slid down her heavenly thighs. 

Her steps matched her previous unhurried ease, now only wearing a matching set of white lingerie - Darrow’s favourite. Her curves worked with her as she stalked up to him, hips turning in a beautiful rhythm that made his head spin. Darrow’s fingers twitched with need to touch her skin, but she was just out of reach, teasing him. 

Finally, she drew closer. Using his shirt collar, she manoeuvred her husband til her lips ghosted over his. Darrow placed his hands on her waist, made an attempt to pull her into his lap while craning his neck to fall into the kiss. He was stopped by a slender hand to his chest, pushing him back.

“Weren’t you going to behave?” She whispered. Darrow protested, but was cut short by a stern voice. “No. If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I will have to make sure they stay put, won’t I?”

A sudden rush of heat filled Darrow, settling low in his belly. The sudden arousal must have been noticed, because he heard a soft chuckle.

“That won’t be needed, right?” He shook his head no. He could behave. A content smile spread across Mustangs face as she stepped back slowly, nodding to herself as she found her rhythm again. Starting with her hips, rotating them slowly as her hands climbed and descended along her sides. 

Fidgeting, Darrow fought hard to keep his arousal under control. He took deep breaths and as soon as he felt like he had the reigns, Mustang bent over to give him a sweet look at her cleavage. She straightened out as her hands caressed her stomach and thighs and slowly she made her way closer to him. 

Forcing himself to be still, Darrow felt her hands gently taking a hold of his knees, sliding them apart effortlessly. Sitting down between them, her hands slid from the knees up his thighs, leaving a trail of heat as she went. 

Using his thighs as leverage, she pushed herself up to ghost across his lips once more, her breasts pressing against his chest. Somewhere in his brain, he remembered to stop his hands from pulling her closer. 

“Good boy.” Oh, so she saw that. 

Moving her hands up along his torso, she found herself gripping the broad shoulders of her husband. Pulling herself up, she swayed slowly from side to side in between his spread thighs, curling her hands into Darrow’s flowing hair. 

Losing his control, Darrow pressed a light kiss against her stomach. This coaxed a light moan from his wife and a hand pressed against the back of his head, bringing him closer. The encouragement was all he needed to keep going, grazing his lips against what skin he could reach, making his way down. 

Slowly bringing his hands up to press her body against his, he ghosted his fingers along her body, feeling the shivers they brought with them. One hand gripping his hair fell out, slowly tracing its way to where lace met skin, pushing them down to help her husband out in his endeavour. 

The sight made Darrow let out a guttural moan as his tongue darted out quickly. He took a long, slow lick against her, feeling her shudder at the first contact. Her hands held his hair tight, egging him on and he planted a kiss on her clit, applying suction slowly. 

“Oh, Darrow...” Mustang moaned, thrusting her hips in small motions against her husbands mouth. A warm hand snaked up her inner thigh and instinctively she moved her legs apart slightly. 

Slowly, Darrow used his fingers to rub against Mustang’s folds, spreading the dampness until he felt ready to slowly press himself inside. His finger sunk into her, coaxing a moan as his tongue kept darting against her clit. 

Adding one more finger, Darrow pumped them in and out, moaning himself as his face was pressed against Mustang’s crotch by her strong arms. His calloused thumb pressed up along with his tongue, circling in rhythm to her, now erratic, thrusting. The moans pitched up and with a cry, she climaxed, bucking her hips as pleasure shot through her. 

When his wife came back down to earth, she looked to Darrow with what could only be described as the eyes of a predator. He pushed himself further back the bed as Mustang attacked his lips.

So it was going to be one of those nights.


End file.
